


Stretch Marks And Roses (Because It's Not Just Bread I Need)

by aliitvodeson



Series: Trans!John (until I come up with a better name [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jim is adorable, M/M, Trans Character, Trans!John, discussion of bottom surgery, little bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliitvodeson/pseuds/aliitvodeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Jim have /that/ discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch Marks And Roses (Because It's Not Just Bread I Need)

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty hugs if you figure out the reference in the title

"Jim?"

"Humm?"

John lifted himself up onto his elbow, looking at Jim. The dark haired man looked like he was still sleeping; eyes closed, chest rising and falling in perfect rhythm, arms flopped down by his sides without any sign of stress. He always looked like that, if John was awake early enough to catch him in bed that was. It was rare that Jim slept in longer than John, and a mark of how late they'd stay up the night before with...other activities. "I was thinking, if I do go through with the surgery..."

"I'm paying for it." He still didn't open his eyes, only his lips moving.

John let loose an exasperated little giggle, huffing out between his nostrils. "That wasn't what I was about to say."

"I know, but it's been on your mind anyways. You're expecting that I'm going to cover it, yet since I haven't explicitly stated it, you're still worried. I'm paying for the surgery. Stop worrying."

"Fair enough, but..." John dropped his hand down and let his fingers rest lightly on Jim's chest. There was a slight pause, then Jim's hand came up to cover his. "What about children?"

There was a flurry of movement. Bed sheets flying up, pillows dropping to the floor, a book being knocked off the bedside table and hitting the hardwood with a loud CRACK! John startled backwards, and when he blinked the shock from his eyes, Jim was kneeling on the floor, dark amber eyes blinking up over the mattress pad, hair sticking up at every odd angle and a slightly terrified pitch to his voice when he asked, "children?"

John laughed and reached out a hand to help Jim back onto the bed. "Yes, Jim, children. Kids, you know..." He trailed off, because Jim was still looking at him in that petrified manner, ignoring the offered hand and crouching by the side of the bed. He wasn't moving, and it was starting to scare John. "Offspring?" He offered quietly.

Jim grunted and rolled away from the bed. John was treated to a terrific view of his arse, the pair of jogging bottoms he'd stolen from John just a little too small and clinging to his legs. "How perfectly Sherlockian of you. Offspring. As if that makes the thought any less ordinary."

"I'm sorry, do you not want kids?" And John had thought that would be just the sort of thing that Jim would be into. A miniature him, to nurture all the way to criminal brilliancy.

Jim didn't look at John as he got to his feet, grabbing his shirt of the desk chair and shrugging it over his shoulders. "It's not that I don't want kids Johnny, far from it." There was something off in his voice, a little catch at the end of his sentence that John didn't like. He'd heard it from Sherlock, more than once, and was now absolutely terrified about what it would mean coming from Jim. Jim, who never sounded worried around John. Jim, who hated showing emotion. Jim, whose voice never caught like that even when John was wringing a particularly slow orgasm out of him.

"Then what is it?"

Jim turned, and John was startled to see tears on his face. He rushed forward, diving across the bed and putting his arms around John, literally crushing him to his chest, wrapping him in a warm embrace that caught John off guard. He found himself being pulled against Jim, his eyes literally up against Jim's nipples. And not in the way John normally found himself in that situation. "Uh, Jim?" And then words came tumbling out of Jim's mouth.

What Jim meant to say was this:

"I'm worried about you talking about children and the surgery because I don't want you to put it off just to have natural born children. I want you to be you, and to be happy, and to feel comfortable going with me on the holiday I'm planning for use to take next summer to the south of France. I don't want you to be worrying about your hips or which washroom to be used; just when you last put on sunscreen and how many people are looking at my butt. So if you want to have the surgery, you go ahead and book it, because it's time you stopped worrying about the future and just thought about getting a dick so you can fuck me properly."

 What John heard was:

"I'mworeridabtuokyoutalkifngabioutschedlrinandthesurgerybecavuseidot'nwasntyoutoputibtoffjusttohavenaturalbornchildrenpiwtnayboutoeyoupandtobehappyltandtkofelecomfortablegoingwbithomeonjtheholidayiymlpanningyforusetotakeinxetsummertothesouthoffranceiodnatwantjyoutfobeworryingabzoutyoourhipsonrwhichwashroomtnoybeunsedjustwhenyosulastpubtoznsunscreennarndhofwmanypeoleparelookpingatmybuttsboifyouwoanttohavexhtesurgeryyougoaheadjandbookoitbecauswitstimeyoustoppedworryngiaboutthefuturcegandjustothoughtaboutgettinxgcadicknsoyoucanfsuck me properly."

And John just laughed and laughed and decided to worry about what had made Jim panic a bit later, because all he wanted to do at that moment was snuggle up to his charming boyfriend and think of nothing else.

So that was what he did.


End file.
